Why Won't You Die? John's Story
by BadWolf1900
Summary: What happens when professional assassin John Wolf starts to fight with a fifteen year old demonic girl named Lizzy Welterdawn? You'll see what happens in this story, mainly a crossover of FNAF and almost all of the most popular creepypastas you can think of. Also, Unicornacopia Aipocanrocinu is writing the other end of this story. Go and check her out. She owns Lizzy Welterdawn.
1. Chapter 1 : How It Started

Why Won't You Die?

Chapter One : How It Started

John crossed the bridge that led to Spruce Island. It was an area that covered about one hundred and ten acres. It was covered with plenty of red spruce which shouldn't have been growing at that altitude, but they did on that island. It had a creek running all the way around it, which made it an island. Some parts were deeper than others; some parts were wider than others, but most places you could simply walk across.

But, at the northern most part of the island, you could find the deepest part of the creek. At this location, you could also find the small, steel and wooden bridge that John was driving across in his dark-grey custom made Aston Martin DB-5 with the titanium frame and bullet-proof glass and all of the other little things included along with it.

Yeah, it's really easy to spare no expense when you're a professional assassin that never leaves a trace…not even a bullet.

He continued to drive the paved road that led deeper into the island. It took a few minutes to get back to his cabin which was in the middle of the island. So, let's talk about John for a minute.

You're gonna have to get used to the fact that he's only about thirty years old and has grey hair (it's a genetic thing). If you have OCD, just leave now…but still leave a review, please. Anyway, he doesn't just live out there like a recluse. He has a family; his wife and his daughter. They live in his other house which is where he's at most of the time. It's a two story colonial house with three bathrooms and yeah it's a nice house, oh look, John's back at his cabin.

His log cabin which was really made out of concrete logs of course had a few innovations and gadgets. The bullet-proof glass, the hidden underground armory thing and all of that stuff.

He parked his car on the driveway. He got out and walked over to his front porch to go inside. He stepped into his living room which had a couple of chairs, a couch, a spruce wood floor, and a fireplace which he lit by turning a knob that was by the doorway. He sat down in the chair nearest to the fireplace and began to read the newspaper which he had collected when he turned onto the road that led back there.

 _Another Murder!_

That was the one he had taken care of the day before. Something about a scumbag selling drugs to some guy's children. Well, of course he took the job. Nothing like making several thousand dollars and helping the economy at the same time!

Yeah, they would soon find out about the people he took care of today. What'd the guy say?

 _There's these three guys selling drugs from a barn near my property. I don't want the police fishing around on my farm. I mean, we've all got skeletons in our closets…right?_

Yeah, what a weirdo.

After reading the article to make sure that no extremely helpful clues were found, John put the newspaper down on the coffee table and stood up. He picked up his large briefcase which he had left by the front door and headed into his office were his other computer was. He sat the briefcase down by his desk and sat down. He turned on his computer and checked his messages.

Hello Mr. Sniper Sir!

So, I was just walking down the street, when out of nowhere, this teenage girl straight up stabbed some random guy who was on the other side of the street from me. She began to drag him into an alleyway before she saw me. I know who she is. Her name is Lizzy Welterdawn. And…before this happened, I thought the girl was kind of strange and just a little…okay, _quite_ creepy. But now this happened, and I'm afraid that she's gonna kill me because I'm a witness. So, do me a favor and take her out so she won't kill any other people, including me!

Reward: $8000

(Yeah everyone. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm American.)

"Doesn't sound too hard," John said as he responded saying that he'd accepted the job.

"Okay, I feel like a little bit of a change is in order." John picked up his briefcase and reached behind a book on his bookshelf and pressed a button. He then opened one of the books and flipped to certain pages in a certain order. He then placed the book back on the shelf as a square of floor around him began to lower into the ground.

 **Hello guys! It's me! BadWolf1900! And you have another story to read! This first chapter may be somewhat badly written, but that's probably because I had to write all of that stuff about the gadgets. I assure you, the rest of the story will be much better! In the next episode (chapter) you'll get to follow John on an assassination mission! We'll see how it goes! Until then, get out of my way and you'll have a good day! (I'm gonna do that from now on.) Also, this story has very little connection with my other stories if any, just to let you know that so that you don't get confused. Anyway, DA WOLF IS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Shot

Why Won't You Die?

Chapter Two : The First Shot

The hidden elevator lowered John into the basement. The floor sealed itself above him as the lights turned on. He stepped off of the platform and walked over to a room filled with shelves and one table in the center of the room. He laid his briefcase down on the table and opened it. He began to take out the pieces of his Intervention sniper rifle which could be assembled and disassembled easily. He cleaned each part before placing them back in the briefcase and laying it on a certain shelf. He then walked over to a different shelf and picked up another briefcase. He laid it down on the table and opened it.

Arranged inside of it were the pieces of an _M88 Barret 50 Caliber_ sniper rifle.

He took out each part and made sure that they were clean and had no rust on them. He inspected his _30x_ infrared scope to make sure it was functioning well. He then packed the pieces into the briefcase neatly before making his way back to the elevator. He stepped on and it brought him back up to his office. He then made his way outside and to his car.

He placed the briefcase in the trunk before getting in and starting the engine. He began to drive down the driveway. He was wearing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt tucked into blue jeans with shiny brown boots, and a black leather jacket which he had his black and grey 44. Revolver holstered in.

After a few minutes, he crossed the steel and wooden bridge and began to drive down the long straight road. To his right, was a tree line with a field on the other side. To the left was another tree line with a fence with signs that said: _Danger_

Beyond that fence was _Suicide Forest_. John had heard about all of the tales that people had told. Something about monsters and all of that other stuff which couldn't possibly be real.

He made it to the end of the long, straight road and took a left going towards the abandoned part of town. His client had told him that she'd probably be there. Lots of murderers dispose of bodies in that place.

He eventually made it there. There were several tall buildings in some sort of a grid pattern. All of them had plenty of broken glass and looked very worn. It had basically been turned into a junkyard. There was a mess of garbage and old rusty broken down cars everywhere. There was also the old abandoned town square, which was where most of the victims of murderers were found…dead. He figured he'd find the target there.

He parked next to one of the buildings surrounding the old town square. He opened the trunk of his car and took out his briefcase. He then entered the somewhat tall building to try and get a good point to shoot from. There was a large lobby. There was a front desk, and on both sides of the back of the room were stairs and an elevator. There was a bunch of furniture and broken glass scattered around everywhere. He went over to one of the staircases and began to walk up.

He eventually got up to the fortieth floor. He walked into a room with windows that faced the town square. There was an old, dusty wooden desk in the middle of the room with a wooden chair. He brought out some binoculars and began to scan the town square. He saw several people who were probably murderers, but none of them matched Lizzy Welterdawn's description. And, after a few minutes, he finally found her.

He laid down his briefcase and began to piece his gun together.

He added on his bipod and his suppressor and sat the gun down on the desk. He went over to the window and scanned the town square with binoculars.

After a few minutes, he saw her. She matched the description that his client had given him. She looked to be about fifteen years old, just like the description said, long, dark brown hair, just like the description said. She was wearing dark blue navy jeans, snow boots, a black sweater with the word "HOLLISTER" on it, over a black Doctor Who shirt with some strange picture with some sort of alien on it. In front of her was a small bonfire with something that looked like a body burning in it. About thirty yards away from her was a Plymouth 1958 fury with a shiny red paintjob and a white roof.

 _Number one_ , John thought, _why does a fifteen year old girl have a car? Number two, nice car. Number three, that's just ironic. A girl who most people call demonic? With a 1958 Plymouth Fury? Wow…just WOW._

He walked back over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He got his rifle ready for the shot.

"I am not going to regret killing this person."

WRONG.

He had the sights on her head. He slowly deactivated the safety and curled his finger around the trigger. He steadied the gun and pulled the trigger.

A figure jumped up and pushed her out of the way at the last second. The bullet hit the old broken down car behind her and made a loud noise. She then got up and looked directly at John before running to her car.

"How…"

She got in and stepped on the pedal.

"Screw it."

John got up and ran into the hallway. He forced the elevator doors open and jumped over to the ladder and slid down. He ran out of the lobby and got into his car. He put it into gear and sped after her.

It was difficult driving through a junkyard, but he eventually made it onto a clearer path and was able to speed up.

His car reached about one-thirty before he caught up to her…which didn't take too long. He sped up beside her car. They looked over at each other. John waved before rolling down the window and pulling out a revolver. He fired several shots. Sparks flew and one of her car's windows broke as she ducked down.

Her attack? She pulled out a small knife and threw it. It hit the side of John's car and bounced off. She sped up to a much faster speed.

"What kind of engine did she manage to fit into that thing?"

John put the car into sixth gear and sped up. The terrain was flying by at this point. Things also got crazier.

Out of the blue, Lizzy rammed her car into the side of John's car.

"Oh hell!"

John's car got forced into the wall of an old abandoned factory.

"You little…OH SHIT."

Up ahead was a large storage container which was in his car's path…and he couldn't turn to avoid it.

"Um…um…"

John stepped on the brake. Lizzy's car spun into the wall before it began to slide along towards the container. John had her exactly where he wanted her.

He pressed a button that was under the radio. Two fifty caliber barrels extended out from under the head lights. And yes…I'm not joking.

He reached down to the transmission and pulled a trigger. Bullets flew out of the barrels and tore up the car before it eventually started to flip repeatedly. The car began barreling towards the storage container.

John was calm about everything until debris came back and hit his car. He swerved at high speed before his car spun out of control and came to a stop in the middle of the road near the storage container which Lizzy's car had slammed into. John tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He kicked it open and stammered out.

He pulled his revolver and aimed at Lizzy's car. The engine was smoking and was probably about to catch fire. After a few seconds, the door burst open and Lizzy fell out and onto the ground.

She was covered in blood and was coughing. She slowly stood up and almost fell over. She looked at John with a face that clearly stated:

 _I WILL kill you._

He pulled back the hammer on his revolver and pulled trigger.

*Click*

Nothing came out the barrel. Lizzy smirked before pulling out a knife.

"Seriously?" John asked.

"Yep," She said in a voice that sounded sweet yet evil.

"Fine, then."

As soon as he dropped his revolver, she rolled towards him, stood up and tried to stab him.

A blade extended out of his right sleeve as he blocked the attack.

"How many more gadgets do you have?"

"Plenty…enough to kill you anyway," He said as his blade retracted back into his sleeve. He pulled a combat knife out of his jacket.

"Alright, let's go."

She easily disarmed him.

"Now who taught you to do that?"

"I taught myself."

"Impressive," John said as he picked the knife back up. He was always better with guns.

They fought again. John left a gash in her arm. She looked down at the gash.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah…not surprising…ready?"

"Y-Yeah…"

They fought yet again. This time he stabbed her in the shoulder. She dropped her knife.

"Agh…God…"

"You okay? Not that I care, I just wanna know if this is gonna be a fair fight or not."

NOPE.

She pulled out a small pink camouflaged pistol and shot his left hand.

"Agh!...God…UGH…OUCH." He yelled as he clenched his hand.

"Now…you…you can just have a bad day…and me…I'll just leave."

She hit him over the head with the grip of her pistol. He fell over and landed on his back.

"Bye," She said before walking away. John then passed out.

 **Hello guys! I know this chapter wasn't too great, but, you know, writers block. Also, I guess I should mention this since lots of people won't READ THE DESCRIPTION. Unicornacopia Aipocanrocinu is writing Lizzy's end of the story. GO AND CHECK HER END OF THE STORY OUT. VERY IMPORTANT. Anyway, all of you, I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now, get out of my way and you'll have a nice day. DA WOLF IS OUT!**


End file.
